1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) card, and more particularly to an IC card including an internally provided antenna device, and including a structure for allowing the batteries to be changed with the new ones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical IC cards comprise a number of sheet materials fused together, and one or more IC chips, one or more IC modules, and one or more antenna members, and other parts or elements attached to the sheet materials, and one or more batteries are required to be engaged into the sheet materials and coupled to the parts or elements for energizing the parts or elements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,446 to Ohta et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,937 to Ito, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,975 to Ito disclose three of the typical IC cards or card-shaped memory devices each comprising one or more IC chips for controlling, memorizing, or other functions, and one or more batteries for energizing the parts or elements.
However, normally, the batteries are sealed or fused within the typical IC cards or card-shaped memory devices and may not be changed with the new ones, such that the working life of the typical IC cards or card-shaped memory devices is limited, and the typical IC cards or card-shaped memory devices should be discarded when the batteries have been consumed, and the information stored or memorized in the typical IC cards or card-shaped memory devices may longer be used or accessed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional IC cards or card-shaped memory devices.